Quando il tempo sarà passato
by Megnove
Summary: La mia congettura sulle origini di 009. Prologo a "Palyngenesis".


**Quando il Tempo Sarà Passato**

 _«Non c'è stato un padre. Io l'ho portato in grembo, l'ho fatto nascere, l'ho cresciuto. Non so spiegare cos'è successo. Lei può aiutarlo?»_  
–Guerre Stellari, Episodio I: «La Minaccia Fantasma»

La incontrai quando ero molto giovane. Adesso ho più di ottant'anni… eppure, per qualche motivo, lei e le sue parole non mi sono mai uscite di mente.  
Ero un'allieva infermiera in un ospedale di periferia. Dovevo fare ancora molta esperienza, ma non è che mi mancasse l'occasione di farne. Ero sempre indaffarata fin sulla cima dei capelli…  
Era subito dopo la guerra. Dovevamo ancora ricostruire tutto il paese. Dovevamo ricostruire soprattutto il nostro _orgoglio_ , per essere stati sconfitti così pesantemente… e in un modo così atroce, che toglieva completamente la fiducia nel futuro e nel genere umano. Certo, la colpa era nostra per esserci creduti invincibili. Per esserci alleati con dei dittatori. Ma quale paese può dire di stare dalla parte del _bene_ se per suggellare la sua vittoria sceglie un mezzo terribile come la bomba atomica? Ora quelli delle truppe di occupazione facevano tutti gli amichevoli e i sorridenti con noi, in superficie. Dicevano che non avrebbero mai voluto essere nostri nemici se non li avessimo costretti, e che non c'era motivo di continuare ad esserlo adesso che era tutto finito. Dicevano che ci avrebbero dato una mano, e perché no, tra noi c'erano tante belle ragazze, si sarebbero potuti celebrare dei matrimoni misti…  
Ma così non facevano che sbatterci in faccia quanto fosse arrogante in realtà il loro comportamento. Ci guardavano dall'alto in basso e si vedeva benissimo… e non solo perché fossero più alti di noi. Si ritenevano superiori. Erano la razza dominante, i vincitori, quelli che avevano il diritto di imporre le loro condizioni anche per l'amicizia, anche per l'alleanza che ci offrivano d'ora in poi. E ciòche si aspettavano da noi era che ne fossimo felici, che gliene fossimo grati. Qualsiasi atteggiamento diverso suscitava in loro risentimento e collera.  
Non ci saremmo comportati differentemente con loro se avessimo vinto noi. Questo dovevamo ammetterlo. Ma l'odio nei loro confronti covava comunque… anche quando ci umiliavamo perché non potevamo far altro.  
Avrebbero deciso loro il destino del nostro paese. Ci avevano già obbligato a smantellare il nostro esercito. Ora si mormorava che progettassero di toglierci le industrie, di bloccare lo sviluppo della nostra cultura e trasformarci tutti in contadini che producessero beni di consumo per loro, in modo che diventassimo _utili_ e non fossimo più una minaccia… e non potevano certo pretendere che a noi stesse bene. Non erano mai stati pochi coloro che si risentivano della modernizzazione, dello stile di vita occidentale che avevamo dovuto accogliere a forza da un secolo a quella parte… che tessevano le lodi del tempo passato, quando le frontiere erano chiuse e non dovevamo vedere nessuna faccia bianca a passeggio nelle _nostre_ strade… e adesso, seppure in modo sotterraneo, di discorsi simili mi capitava di sentirne sempre più spesso. Se fossimo rimasti isolati, dicevano, se non avessimo mai aperto le porte al mondo esterno, tutto ciò non sarebbe mai accaduto. In fondo, ce la cavavamo benissimo per conto nostro senza questi _gaijin_. Senza il loro modo di vestire, la loro lingua, le loro teste rosse e gialle, i loro nasi a punta e la loro alterigia. Perché non avremmo potuto cacciarli di nuovo, se solo avessimo osato? Perché non avremmo potuto tornare ai bei vecchi tempi del passato?  
Non lo sapevano, i nostri nuovi padroni, quanto sarebbero andati ogni giorno vicini ad affrontare una rivolta… se solo avessimo osato ribellarci a loro… ma le nostre ferite erano ancora troppo profonde. Un giorno però ci saremmo risollevati. Avremmo ricostruito tutto… saremmo diventati più ricchi, più forti, più competitivi di prima… e allora… con le buone o con le cattive… con le armi, oppure giocando al loro stesso gioco… ci saremmo presi la nostra rivincita…  
Devo ammettere che ascoltare certe cose mi metteva a disagio. Anch'io non ero certo felice della sconfitta che avevamo subito. O che la mia patria dovesse sottostare, per la prima volta nella sua storia, alla volontà di una potenza straniera. Ci avevano insegnato fin da piccoli ad amarla e a non metterla mai in discussione. Eppure –e a volte mi vergognavo per questo, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me– non potevo pensare che tutto ciò che veniva dal di fuori fosse un veleno. Senza la tecnologia e la medicina occidentale, non avremmo potuto salvare tante vite. Tanti degli stessi malati causati dalla bomba. E io non avrei mai potuto indossare tutti i giorni abiti tradizionali e smettere il mio lavoro per accontentarmi solo di badare alla casa e crescere figli, come una brava figlia e moglie dei tempi passati… Non si poteva tornare indietro, questo anche una ragazzina come me riusciva a capirlo, per quanto confusamente. Potevamo solo andare _avanti_.  
Ma sarebbe passato molto tempo, prima che potessimo dimenticare la nostra sofferenza, il nostro orgoglio ferito, il nostro rancore. Molto tempo, prima che potessimo accettare come amici coloro che ci avevano tanto umiliato e fatto soffrire.

Al nostro ospedale non ne arrivavano tanti, di ustionati da radiazioni. Eravamo troppo lontani dalla zona calda. Quelli che vidi, con cicatrici orribili che non volevano guarire, con le loro urla continue diverse da qualsiasi cosa avessi mai udito prima, mi si impressero per sempre nella memoria. Soltanto con gli anni ci saremmo davvero resi conto di cosa significasse quella specie di avvelenamento, di come la piaga persistesse negli anni e passasse di generazione in generazione senza mai attenuarsi per uccidere bambini non ancora nati, innocenti, i figli e i nipoti di coloro che l'avevano subita… e sempre più avremmo identificato la bomba come il male, e avremmo riconosciuto anche la nostra responsabilità per esso, e giurato di non farlo mai più accadere di nuovo. Allora, ricordo che pensavo solo: perché a loro? Perché a noi? Quale nuovo inferno di dolore è questo? Non c'è mai fine al male che si può subire? Che si può fare?  
Ma non era quello il solo male, il solo danno di quell'epoca. Forse perché l'ospedale era associato ad un orfanotrofio… un _altro_ reparto era sempre molto più pieno di quello degli ustionati o dei feriti di guerra. Gli stranieri pensavano di farci un favore e farci sentire privilegiati scegliendosi delle mogli e delle amanti tra noi. Del resto, questa è sempre stata l'usanza di tutti i soldati in guerra. Non potevano rendersi conto di quanto noi invece disprezzassimo non solo loro… ma la _contaminazione_ che portavano nel nostro sangue, da molti considerata peggio delle radiazioni. Io stessa non posso negare che ero molto più d'accordo con _questo_ argomento. Ricordo quanto provassi _ribrezzo_ per loro, quando ne incontravo qualcuno per strada con quell'atteggiamento disinvolto e sorridente. A volte cercavano di catturare il mio sguardo. In un'occasione o due si fermarono chiamandomi con un «Ehi». Distoglievo gli occhi più che potevo, scappavo via in fretta con il cuore in gola e le braccia che stringevano al petto i miei quaderni di appunti. Li sentivo ridere alle mie spalle ed ero terrorizzata all'idea che mi inseguissero per spingermi in un vicolo buio…  
Credevano che li invidiassimo per il loro aspetto e che desiderassimo essere simili a loro, com'era naturale… quando invece noi li consideravamo brutti, sgraziati, barbarici. Ritenevamo che dovessero essere _loro_ ad invidiare _noi_ , a desiderare di imitarci. Ripensandoci, è un miracolo come i nostri popoli siano arrivati a capirsi… per quanto ora ci riescano… partendo ognuno da pregiudizi così radicati, dai propri paraocchi che si rifiutava di togliersi.  
Eppure c'erano, quelli che davvero li ammiravano. Quelli che allora come in seguito avrebbero cercato di imitarli. Ragazzi che volevano vestirsi come loro, schiarirsi i capelli, operarsi gli occhi per renderli più rotondi. Che pensavano di aver trovato negli stranieri il futuro, il cambiamento, la salvezza da questo paese sempre uguale a se stesso. Sarebbero aumentati sempre più, con gli anni.  
E ragazze…  
Le vedevo, quelle che camminavano per la strada sottobraccio a qualche soldato. Che li accompagnavano nei locali a bere quella roba forte proveniente dai loro paesi. Quasi tutte ridevano sguaiatamente, molto più forte di quanto fosse stato insegnato a noi ragazze beneducate.  
Tante lo facevano per soldi. Perché avevano bisogno di mangiare e dar da mangiare alla propria famiglia, nella miseria del dopoguerra, ma anche perché semplicemente volevano denaro per divertirsi. Altre lo facevano per sentirsi moderne… per ribellarsi ai loro genitori severi e tradizionalisti, ora che tutti i nostri valori stavano crollando. Altre ancora venivano prese con la forza, senza potersi opporre, da qualche ubriaco che credeva che fossimo tutte uguali. E ce n'erano alcune che credevano davvero alle storie raccontate loro da uno straniero… che si erano davvero innamorate e credevano che sarebbero state sposate, portate via lontano in un altro paese per essere presentate a una famiglia occidentale e vivere felici nell'agio per tutta la vita…  
Anche questo si ripete sempre uguale in ogni paese e in ogni guerra, penso.  
Ma qualunque fosse il motivo, che l'avessero voluto o no, per le donne che si accompagnavano agli stranieri… agli invasori… non c'era che un nome. Erano profondamente disprezzate da tutti. E se scoperte, non avevano altra scelta che lasciare la loro famiglia, perché scacciate o per non attirare il biasimo generale anche sui loro genitori. Biasimo che le avrebbe seguite per tutta la vita, ovunque. Erano destinate a non trovare lavoro, a vivere isolate, a dover diventare, in molti casi, davvero ciò che la gente pensava. E altrettanto, se non di più, erano marchiati i bambini che molte di loro mettevano al mondo… bambini segnati fin dalla nascita per il colore della loro pelle, dei capelli, degli occhi, che portava la _macchia_ indelebile degli stranieri.  
Bambini troppo scuri o troppo chiari… bambini che sarebbero diventati troppo alti, che avrebbero avuto i capelli ricci… Molte li partorivano e poi li abbandonavano da noi, per rifarsi una vita che altrimenti sarebbe stata impossibile con un tale marchio d'infamia accanto. C'erano quelle che non volevano neanche vederli, che preferivano liberarsene come un fastidio o un brutto ricordo. Altre piangevano amaramente nel lasciare le loro creature, ma vi erano costrette perché era la condizione per essere riaccolte dalle loro famiglie… perché fosse dimenticato e messo a tacere il loro comportamento scandaloso… e non dover così finire per strada. Altre ancora… preferivano tenerli con sé, andarsene per la loro strada ringraziandoci, e trovare la forza di vivere comunque anche così, col cuore spezzato che avrebbe potuto solo continuare a spezzarsi.  
Vedevo di tutto… sofferenza, sacrificio, indifferenza, amore, odio. Vedevo il pianto di quei bambini. E per quanto me ne vergognassi, non potevo dire di essere immune a tanti pregiudizi. Piangevano proprio come i nostri, eppure il loro aspetto… mi inquietava. Che futuro li aspettava? Sarebbero vissuti per sempre malvisti, anche odiati come bastardi del nemico… senza essere in grado di trovare lavoro, invisi, sospetti. Anche quelle di noi che li accudivano lo facevano per lo più di malavoglia, chiamandoli con brutti nomi sottovoce. Così piccoli e già il loro destino era segnato. Cosa sarebbero potuti diventare? A scuola sarebbero stati soggetti allo scherno dei compagni. Per strada le donne avrebbero cercato di allontanare i propri figli da loro, gli uomini si sarebbero portati la mano al portafogli nel vederli. Che altra scelta avrebbero avuto se non l'emarginazione, la criminalità? A questo punto, non sarebbe stato più _pietoso_ per loro e per gli altri sopprimerli adesso, ancora in culla… o non lasciarli affatto nascere?…  
E non riuscivo a provare simpatia per le loro madri, nemmeno quelle che avevano il coraggio di tenerli. Ero gentile con loro, cercavo di incoraggiarle perché era il mio lavoro, perché bisognava avere compassione di altri esseri umani. Ma in fondo… anche quelle che avevano subito violenza… se l'erano _cercata_ per essersi andate a immischiare con gente di fuori, no? Raccoglievano soltanto ciò che avevano seminato… A ogni modo… non riuscivo proprio a capirle. Come si poteva tollerare di avere uno di quegli stranieri puzzolenti anche solo _vicino_?  
Però… la _dignità_ che alcune di loro mostravano… anche nel loro profondo dolore… riusciva in qualche modo a incrinare la corazza di convinzioni che per paura mi ero costruita attorno. Mi mostrava uno squarcio di un mondo diverso.  
Anche quella donna…  
Quella… in qualche modo era diversa da tutte le altre.

Ero entrata nella sua stanza per riportare il bambino al nido dopo la poppata. Lui dormiva placidamente nella culla. Lei mi dava le spalle, guardando le luci della città fuori dalla finestra. Aveva i lunghi capelli scuri sciolti sulla schiena, che contrastavano con l'abito bianco da ospedale che le avevamo dato. Stava anche canticchiando tra sé una melodia senza parole, che non avevo mai sentito. Probabilmente una canzone straniera sentita dal suo amante, pensai.  
Nei giorni precedenti l'avevo vista piangere molto, in silenzio, rannicchiata sulla sua creatura, senza mai chiamare nessuno, consapevole del fastidio che le altre infermiere provavano verso di lei, come se si sentisse in colpa del suo errore e non volesse disturbare. Era strano vederla adesso così tranquilla.  
E il piccolo… anche lui sembrava molto più calmo del solito. Da quando lo avevamo aiutato a venire al mondo era sempre stato irrequieto, agitandosi, a volte lamentandosi piano anche quando non vagiva, come se la preoccupazione della madre si trasmettesse a lui. Ora invece sembrava tutto passato. Lo si sarebbe detto immerso in un sogno del paradiso.  
Anche _quel_ bambino… era l'esempio perfetto dell'aspetto inquietante di tutti quei neonati mezzosangue. Pelle chiara, occhi grandissimi e quasi rotondi… e una testa piena di capelli _dorati_. Non sembrava quasi per niente un giapponese, non lo sarebbe mai sembrato. Mio malgrado, nel passargli accanto provai un brivido. Eppure un'altra parte di me, inspiegabilmente, lo trovava splendido… e ammirava quel nuovo genere di bellezza aliena e sconosciuta.  
Qualcosa di _diverso_. Qualcosa che prima non era esistito in questo mondo, e che lo avrebbe cambiato. Forse era questa la sensazione che ci turbava tanto, allora. Se me lo avessero chiesto, però, la ragazzina che ero non avrebbe saputo trovare le parole per esprimerla.  
–Domani vi dimettono– dissi, tanto per far conversazione e per superare quell'attimo di imbarazzo. Posai la bacinella con i medicinali e mi accinsi a sistemare il letto. –Una bella fortuna. – La donna era stata portata da noi in una notte di tempesta, bagnata fradicia e con la febbre altissima. Aveva avuto un parto molto difficile. Per giorni avevamo pensato che lei e il bambino non ce l'avrebbero fatta. E tanti non si facevano scrupolo di affermare ad alta voce che magari sarebbe stato meglio così.  
Lei annuì in silenzio prima di voltarsi. A pensarci, non doveva essere molto più grande di me allora. Diciotto, forse diciannove anni? Eppure la consideravo istintivamente un'adulta, una donna, non una ragazza. E ho continuato a chiamarla così dentro di me anche in seguito. Forse perché era già madre alla sua età, forse per il suo atteggiamento. Era minuta e molto pallida… ancor più dopo la sofferenza che aveva attraversato nel fisico e non solo… e anche molto bella, con occhi profondi ed espressivi. Il modello di una ragazza giapponese. Diversissima da suo figlio, si sarebbe detto, sfortunatamente. Eppure… tra i due volti una somiglianza la trovavo, anche se era difficile definire in cosa.  
–Ritornerete a casa?– chiesi ancora. –C'è qualcuno che vi aspetta?– Ero convinta che sarebbe stata una delle poche coraggiose e avrebbe portato suo figlio con sé. Con tutto l'amore che gli aveva dimostrato in quei giorni, chi altro se non lei?…  
Ma la vidi scuotere la testa. Si avvicinò alla culla posando leggermente la mano sulla sponda, vegliando il sonno tranquillo del bambino. –Grazie– mormorò –per tutto quello che avete fatto per noi. Spero che saremo capaci di cavarcela da soli d'ora in poi. Almeno… so che _lui_ ne sarà in grado.  
Quel discorso mi suonava un po' misterioso. Non c'è niente di peggio per un'infermiera che essere indiscreta, ma mio malgrado scoprii che volevo saperne di più. Senza rendermene conto, forse mi ero inspiegabilmente affezionata a quella madre e a suo figlio, nel periodo in cui li avevo avuti in cura.  
–Non avete… un posto dove andare? Nessuno che possa aiutarvi?  
Lei scosse di nuovo la testa. Rimboccò leggermente la coperta del piccolo. Tornò verso la finestra. –Non ho famiglia… non l'ho mai avuta. Sono orfana. Lavoravo per pagarmi gli studi in città… ma ho perso quel lavoro quando si è scoperto che ero incinta. Non credo che potrei tornare a scuola o in campagna dai miei parenti. Dovrò arrangiarmi, in qualche modo.  
Una studentessa che viveva da sola. Annuii inconsciamente. Ne giravano di storie sulle ragazze così, all'epoca… diciamo che venivano considerate piuttosto disinibite. Erano tra le prede favorite non solo degli stranieri, ma di qualunque uomo di mezza età un po' allegro che volesse divertirsi senza conseguenze. Forse per questo lo aveva fatto. Per qualche soldo in più. Ma valeva la pena di rovinarsi tutta la vita in cambio?… Magari non si era posta il problema, al momento. Eppure, in qualche modo non mi era sembrata il tipo.  
Lessi casualmente la targhetta attaccata alla culla. Fino al giorno prima c'era solo il cognome della madre scritto. Lei non aveva ancora scelto un nome. Ora vidi due caratteri katakana. Arricciai il naso.  
–Il nome di suo padre?…– domandai, quasi a me stessa. Scritto con altri caratteri, sarebbe stato un normale nome giapponese. Invece così… sembrava che volesse sottolineare l'origine di quel bambino. Non che chiunque lo guardasse in faccia avrebbe potuto equivocare al riguardo.  
La donna mi fissò con occhi scintillanti. –Non era _così_ che avevo detto di scriverlo– disse. – _Lui_ mi ha detto di chiamarlo così. Ma mi hanno frainteso… o forse lo hanno fatto apposta.– Mi si avvicinò e mi tese un pezzo di carta. Lì c'era lo stesso nome completo del bambino, scritto in hiragana e con un kanji… e accanto, il nome della madre stessa. –So che a volte… cancellano o modificano i documenti delle madri nubili negli ospedali, anche se non si potrebbe. Se un giorno… quando il tempo sarà passato… quando il tempo sarà _arrivato_ … lui volesse sapere di me… vorrei che avesse questo. Almeno questo. Potrebbe conservarlo lei?  
Proprio io? Un messaggio per chissà quale giorno lontano? E cosa voleva dire _se_? Aveva intenzione di abbandonarlo dopotutto, o… o peggio? Quelle parole mi sembravano quasi un testamento. Mi accorsi che mi mancava leggermente il respiro. Stavo forse raccogliendo le ultime volontà di un'aspirante suicida? Sapevo che c'erano donne che si erano tolte la vita per l'umiliazione o la disperazione, dopo… Non sapevo cos'avrei dovuto dire.  
–Non…– mormorai, agitata. Non mi rendevo conto nemmeno di che parole stessi pronunciando. –Questo… non è giusto. È stato il padre del bambino a dargli il nome? Allora siete ancora in contatto? Se è così… perché non si è fatto vedere? Perché non si occupa lui di voi? È vigliacco a tal punto? Io… io non sopporterei di… aver amato qualcuno se poi mi abbandonasse in questo modo.  
La donna sospirò profondamente, con uno strano sguardo negli occhi. Tornò verso la finestra. –No. Le cose non stanno così. Io… non penso che mi crederà… ma non sono neanche sicura che questo bambino _abbia_ un padre.  
–Cosa?!– Mi ritrovavo nuovamente spiazzata. Per un attimo pensai che potesse essere impazzita. Ma la sua espressione era tranquilla più che mai, mentre fissava la città all'esterno con una mano lievemente poggiata sul vetro. E la sua voce altrettanto calma.  
–Ci ho pensato e ripensato… ho cercato di trovare una spiegazione ma non ci sono riuscita. Non l'ho detto a nessuno. Sapevo che non sarei mai riuscita a farmi capire. E comunque… a quelle come _me_ non si dà ascolto, non è vero? Eppure… sento che _devo_ raccontarlo ad almeno una persona. Perché ne rimanga traccia… e per convincermi di non aver immaginato tutto…  
Il suo tono di voce cambiò, si fece più fermo. Ricordava il passato.

–Erano i primi giorni dopo la fine della guerra… Si parlava ancora tanto della bomba esplosa da poco. Avevamo tutti paura ancor più di adesso, non sapevamo cosa ne sarebbe stato di noi in futuro. Ma tutti ci sforzavamo di andare avanti in qualche modo.  
Stavo tornando a casa dal lavoro quando incontrai quell'uomo. Era sicuramente straniero… ma non saprei dire da che paese venisse. Non era vestito come un soldato. Parlava un giapponese perfetto, senza alcun accento. Mi rivolse la parola e io feci per sottrarmi e andar via in fretta… se ne sentivano dire tante… quando lui mi fermò chiamandomi per nome. «Stavo cercando proprio lei», mi disse. «Vorrei parlarle di qualcosa d'importante, se non le dispiace. Ci siamo già visti all'università, ricorda? Non ho cattive intenzioni».  
Allora lo guardai meglio in viso e mi accorsi che era vero. Ce lo avevano presentato come un docente in visita dall'estero. Avevo assistito a una o due delle sue lezioni, e ricordavo di esserne stata molto colpita. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto cercare una studentessa incontrata soltanto di sfuggita? E come mai ricordava il mio nome?  
Comunque, aveva dei modi così garbati e signorili che accettai il suo invito. Pensai che non poteva volermi fare del male, anche se non so spiegarmi cosa mi desse tanta sicurezza.  
Mi portò a mangiare in un ristorante di lusso, non uno dei bar in cui di solito si invitano le ragazze per far colpo. Ci godemmo una cena squisita. Non mangiavo cose del genere normalmente. E lui volle sapere di me. Mi fece molte domande sulla mia vita, sul mio passato, e per qualche motivo finii per raccontargli più di quanto avessi mai detto a nessuno. Sembrava sinceramente interessato, annuiva con la testa ad ogni nuovo particolare. Ma di sé non mi raccontò niente. Solo che aveva fatto un lungo viaggio, e che desiderava approfondire la nostra cultura. Gli sembrava, disse, che questo paese potesse essere la _chiave_ per capire come si sarebbe evoluto in futuro il mondo.  
«Lei», esclamò, guardandomi dritto negli occhi, «lei cosa pensa si dovrebbe fare… per _aiutare il mondo_?»

Dopo di allora, ci vedemmo alcune altre volte. Lui si comportò sempre come un gentiluomo. Io ero affascinata. Parlava quasi sempre come da solo, con un'erudizione in diversi campi che mi sbalordiva. Era molto giovane per il suo titolo di studio, era anche un bell'uomo, ma non era questo a mettermi in soggezione. Avevo creduto fosse un professore di storia, eppure voleva discutere di politica, economia, ingegneria, scienze… sciorinando concetti su cui riuscivo a seguirlo a fatica. Non capivo perché voler parlare di certe cose proprio con una come me. E perché gli interessasse tanto la mia opinione. Mi chiedeva sempre cosa ne pensassi, e io mi sforzavo di rispondere più sinceramente che potevo.  
Mi raccontava… eventi storici, leggende, miti, di ogni parte del mondo, per poi saltare alle ultime scoperte della fisica e di lì alle congetture sulle origini dell'universo, sulla vita su altri mondi, per poi tornare alla nascita dell'uomo… letteratura, archeologia, fantascienza. Mi girava la testa, mi si aprivano davanti scenari enormi, mai visti prima. Tutto ruotava intorno a quello che sembrava il suo grande interesse… l'evoluzione, la crescita della razza umana.  
Secondo lui, non solo il nostro paese si sarebbe ripreso presto… ma la sconfitta gli avrebbe dato la spinta per un balzo in avanti che lo avrebbe portato a competere con le maggiori potenze mondiali a livello economico e tecnologico. Però questo, diceva, era un bene ma anche un male. «Non solo qui, ma in tutto il mondo… l'uomo sta progredendo materialmente a una velocità sempre maggiore. Ma a questa non corrisponde un'evoluzione dello spirito… Il benessere, temo, potrà avere effetti molto negativi se non unito a una crescita nella comprensione e nella fratellanza. Una specie può sopravvivere solo se i suoi membri collaborano, non se si divorano a vicenda. Quest'ultima guerra ha minacciato di devastare il pianeta, e d'ora in poi le prove, le sfide alla sopravvivenza, non potranno che aumentare. Lotte, cataclismi, eventi cosmici imprevisti… Se tutti non penseranno ad altro che ai propri interessi, temendo e odiando chiunque sentano come diverso per timore che li derubi… detestando i poveri che cercano di allungare una mano verso le briciole delle loro ricchezze… la _prossima_ grande guerra, come andrà a finire?»  
Sussultai. Lui mi guardò di nuovo con quel suo strano sguardo intenso. «I grandi si divideranno il mondo… i piccoli li invidieranno, si schiereranno con l'uno o con l'altro, cercheranno di imitarli. Sorgeranno grandi e piccoli capi a predicare che questo o quell'altro sono demoni, che gli stranieri vanno distrutti, che i diversi sono invasori… e troveranno sempre persone disposte a dar loro ascolto. C'è qualcosa di _cattivo_ nell'uomo, che non si può spiegare facilmente… e che non si può reprimere. Scoppieranno tantissimi piccoli conflitti… e ci sarà chi, più o meno copertamente, sarà pronto ad approfittarne. Ci sarà chi continuerà a fomentarli per guadagnarne potere, prestigio o denaro. E quando sarà il momento per l'umanità di scegliere tra unirsi e scomparire… se tutti saranno divisi, ognuno barricato nella sua casa a fare la guardia col fucile alle proprie quattro cose, alle proprie idee… che cosa sceglieranno?»  
Non sapevo cosa rispondere. Gli chiesi se fosse proprio sicuro che sarebbe andata così.  
Non disse né sì né no. Mi pose solo la solita domanda. «Cosa ne pensa _lei_? Cosa crede che si dovrebbe fare, per cambiare tutto questo?»  
Io… avevo visto molte cose brutte, nella mia vita. Il modo in cui mi trattavano al paese, da bambina, perché ero diversa da loro… perché non avevo i genitori. Ero debole e quindi ero un bersaglio facile. Avevo dovuto lottare anche una volta arrivata in città, e nessuno mi aveva facilitato le cose. Potevo dire di aver provato in prima persona quella cattiveria umana di cui mi parlava. Forse lui lo sapeva? Forse per questo gli interessava la mia risposta?  
Risposi… che non potevo rispondere. Non avevo la sua istruzione o l'ampiezza della sua visione. Ero una normale ragazza, senza mezzi, senza le capacità necessarie a decidere per gli altri. Non potevo giudicare l'operato dei paesi del mondo dalla mia posizione, dal mio punto di vista limitato. Lui ascoltava, ma pareva che volesse di più.  
«Penso solo…» terminai, sentendomi sempre più goffa, «che non ci sia… che non ci sia _soltanto_ questa cattiveria negli esseri umani. E che non sia neanche la loro parte più importante, per quanto possa sembrare così. Credo… che loro abbiano il potenziale per realizzare la fratellanza di cui parla. Per unirsi e superare la crisi, l'odio, le guerre… però, ci vorrebbe… ci vorrebbe…»  
«Qualcuno che mostri la via?» terminò lui, al mio posto. «Un messia, come altri nei tempi passati?»  
Non era questo che volevo dire. «I messia… i salvatori… hanno fatto molto bene nel mondo, ma anche secondo i suoi racconti, hanno causato a loro volta discordie e conflitti. Hanno fondato religioni e movimenti filosofici e politici… che poi, alla loro scomparsa, si sono irrigiditi diventando chiese, caste, ideologie chiuse e scontrandosi tra loro in nome della verità, sterminando chi non voleva allinearsi a loro in nome della fede e dell'amore. Hanno predicato la pace e la fratellanza solo perché poi i loro seguaci si lanciassero in crociate di conquista… fossero messi al rogo… o mettessero a rogo altri. Gli uomini tendono ad affidarsi a chi sentono superiore a loro. _Desiderano_ l'avvento di una persona simile, per delegarle tutte le decisioni, per lasciarsi guidare e limitarsi a seguirla. Ma così perdono la capacità di pensare in modo indipendente. Diventano burattini… fanatici al seguito dei capi… e invocando la fede e l'obbedienza, possono arrivare a commettere le peggiori atrocità senza rendersene conto. È successo anche a noi, proprio in quest'ultimo conflitto. Per quanto un messia possa essere benintenzionato… coloro che lo seguono restano _bambini immaturi_ dentro di sé. Non è questo che serve a… all'umanità di domani. Mi scusi… non so neanche da dove mi vengano tutte queste sciocchezze, io…»  
«No. No, anzi, è molto interessante. Lei mi conferma qualcosa che pensavo anch'io da tempo. Vada avanti».  
«Ecco… per me, se qualcuno deve mostrare la via… dev'essere una persona, o un gruppo di persone… che _non voglia_ essere un messia, né possa essere trasformato in un messia da altri. Non qualcuno che dia insegnamenti, o imponga la sua opinione, o raccolga intorno a sé dei discepoli. Qualcuno… se può _esserci_ un tale qualcuno… che sia _tutto_ ciò che può essere un uomo… restando…»  
«…un _uomo_ tra gli uomini», terminò ancora una volta il professore. Fissava i suoi enormi occhi stranieri nei miei, accesi di una vivida luce. «Sì. È una bella definizione. Un bel nome. Ed è proprio la conclusione che speravo. La ringrazio».  
Dopo… tutto si fece confuso. Mi svegliai nella mia stanza. Non lo rividi più. Non avevo… non _ho_ idea di cosa sia successo quella sera. Non ricordo di aver fatto niente. Ma non molto dopo… scoprii di aspettare questo bambino.–

Avevo ascoltato il racconto con un lieve sgomento, non sapendo cosa dovevo aspettarmi. Quando la paziente concluse in questo modo, tirai un sospiro di sollievo mentale e annuii di nuovo saggiamente. Certo, non era la prima volta che accadeva. Si sentivano tante storie del genere. Quell'uomo l'aveva semplicemente drogata, e poi si era approfittato di lei mentre era semisvenuta. Lo facevano, quando si accorgevano che nonostante tutte le allusioni una bella ragazza continuava a non mostrarsi disponibile. La cosa strana era che se ne meravigliasse. O anche che non avesse pensato di cercarlo in seguito per metterlo di fronte alle sue responsabilità, o denunciarlo alla polizia… anche se, certo, sarebbe stata la sua parola contro quella di lui. Glielo dissi.  
–No– rispose, ancora con quella voce ferma. –Cercai di ritrovarlo, nei giorni seguenti. E ancora quando seppi. Ma era come svanito nel nulla. Addirittura all'università, o nei posti dove mi aveva portato… nessuno ricordava di averlo mai visto né conosciuto. Oltretutto, se avessi raccontato com'era andata veramente… chi mi avrebbe creduto? Anche lei, adesso, non mi crede. Ma… sono sicura… ho dei motivi… motivi _miei_ … per essere _sicura_ che non mi avrebbe… che non mi abbia fatto una cosa simile.  
Sorrise lievemente, con tristezza. –Mi ritrovai smarrita… abbandonata da tutti, senza un soldo. Anche se avessi _pensato_ di chiedere aiuto alla mia famiglia, immagino… che se la notizia è in qualche modo arrivata a loro, non avrà fatto altro che confermargli ciò che hanno sempre pensato di me. Che avrei preso necessariamente una cattiva strada. Finii per dormire all'aperto… al freddo… soffrendo la fame, e… in qualche modo… continuavo a pensare sempre di più alle parole che quell'uomo mi aveva rivolto, quell'ultima sera… era l'unico senso che riuscissi a dare a tutto quanto era successo… per quanto fosse pazzesco…  
Si voltò, tornando ad avvicinarsi alla culla per sfiorare lievissimamente la testolina bionda, la guancia del piccolo, senza svegliarlo. –E… be'… alla fine sono arrivata qui… Temevo di morire, e soprattutto temevo per _lui_ … di non riuscire a darlo alla luce… a farlo sopravvivere… era troppo _importante_ … ma ora eccolo… è vivo… è qui in questo mondo… e… le cose andranno come dovranno andare.  
Avevo perso il filo del discorso. Non riuscivo a seguirla. Sembrava quasi che parlasse di qualcosa di religioso. Avevo supposto che potesse essere una cristiana, ma… –Aspetti un attimo– mormorai spiazzata, quando cominciai a capire le sue ultime parole, –non starà davvero pensando che…? È impossibile.  
–Non so che cosa penso. Non so cosa sia davvero possibile e cosa no, in questo mondo. Ci sono tante cose che non sappiamo… e tante che stiamo soltanto _cominciando_ a capire. Chi può dire cosa siano davvero gli uomini, e cosa sia davvero questa terra? Chi può dire cosa avverrà in futuro?…– La donna si chinò un po' di più su suo figlio addormentato. –Non so se io ci sarò… per vedere la fine, per conoscere la risposta. Non so cosa mi accadrà d'ora in poi. Ma _lui_ lo vedrà. Tra quanto tempo, non lo so. Quando il momento sarà arrivato, sicuramente… Per qualunque scopo sia nato, riuscirà a compierlo. Ne sono certa. Sarebbe stato tutto inutile, altrimenti.  
Doveva stare vaneggiando. Alcune perdevano la ragione, dopo aver subito una violenza… o cadevano preda di deliri d'espiazione o manie di grandezza. Pensai di andare a chiamare il primario, ma non sembrava che stesse per diventare violenta. Forse la cosa migliore che potevo fare era continuare ad ascoltarla.  
In quel momento il bambino sorrise nel sonno. E mentre la madre giocava con le dita della sua minuscola manina, pensai ancora una volta involontariamente: sembra davvero un angelo. Ed ebbi un nuovo brivido.  
–Ma senta– tentai ancora, più debolmente, –lo capisce da sola… questa cosa non è… _ragionevole_.  
–Non pretendo di capire… né di giudicare– mormorò la donna. –Sa… quell'uomo… mi raccontò una storia, tra le altre… una leggenda dei tempi primitivi. Diceva che nell'età della pietra, un ragazzo diverso dagli altri… un ragazzo dalla pelle bianca, emarginato e cacciato dai propri simili… fu il primo a scoprire come creare il fuoco, salvando l'umanità dall'estinzione. Chissà che cose del genere… non capitino _secondo un disegno_ … ogni volta che compare un pericolo per questo mondo?– Si raddrizzò. –Io… fino a ieri… avevo molta paura per lui. Non sapevo cosa gli sarebbe accaduto in futuro… quanto avrebbe dovuto soffrire per la stupidità degli uomini… per realizzare il suo destino. Non sapevo se ce l'avrebbe fatta. Ma stanotte… ho fatto un sogno. Un _angelo_ mi ha promesso che scenderà in questo mondo per vegliare su di lui al mio posto. Lo so che è una cosa stupida. Ma dopo averglielo affidato… mi sono sentita molto confortata. Ora non ho più alcun rimpianto…  
Mi si avvicinò in due passi, e mi strinse le mani. Sussultai. –Mi prometta… che se un giorno dovesse tornare qui a fare domande… gli parlerà di me. E gli darà quel biglietto.  
Non sapevo cosa fare. Cos'altro fare. Promisi.  
E poi uscii dalla stanza il più in fretta possibile, spingendo la culla davanti a me.

Il faccino dormiente del pupo mi sobbalzava leggermente davanti nel corridoio. Il cuore mi martellava. Non era molto professionale per una futura infermiera farsi impressionare _così_ dai vaneggiamenti insensati di una puerpera. Avrei dovuto richiedere per lei una nuova visita psichiatrica. Anche se non sembrava, il periodo di stenti doveva aver lasciato il segno sulla sua mente. In fondo non era neanche tanto strano… che cercasse di dare un senso a tutto ciò che aveva passato inventandosi un disegno divino, un grande destino in attesa. Avevo sentito madri di bambini malformati andare avanti a farneticare per ore intere sul fatto di essere state scelte dal cielo per accudire una creatura speciale. Perché lei non avrebbe dovuto cercare di consolarsi con l'illusione di aver messo al mondo un… un _eroe_? O anche di più…  
 _Ma questo non è malformato_ , pensai quasi senza accorgermene, posando lo sguardo sul visetto sorridente. _Anzi_ … Ero talmente abituata a definire i piccoli mezzosangue _brutti_ … ce lo avevano talmente inculcato… che forse non li avevo mai _guardati_ davvero per quel che erano. Semplicemente bambini. Non poi così diversi dai nostri. Piangevano allo stesso modo, succhiavano il latte allo stesso modo. E di certo erano innocenti delle colpe dei loro padri. Chi poteva dire che… se diversi dovevano essere… non fossero addirittura in qualche modo _migliori_ di noi… portando su di sé gli spiriti di più popoli, i ricordi, i canti e le tradizioni di più mondi? Il mondo futuro sarebbe stato tutto unito… sarebbe _dovuto_ essere tutto unito, se voleva…  
Diedi una nuova occhiata alla cartelletta ai piedi della culla, che avevo letto tante volte. _Nazionalità del padre: sconosciuta._ Rilessi il biglietto che quella donna mi aveva affidato con tanta fiducia e concitazione. L'ideogramma… be', certo, era il più comune adoperato per quel nome. _Tutto ciò che può essere un uomo…_ ciò che sarebbe stato… da grande, quando il tempo fosse passato?  
Non potevo credere a quella favola. Ma decisi che lo avrei conservato come mi era stato chiesto. In fondo, faceva parte del rapporto confidenziale con una paziente. Andava bene… no?

Se ne andò il giorno dopo. Lasciò l'ospedale con un inchino di ringraziamento, mi dissero, alle prime luci dell'alba, prima che cominciasse il mio turno. Con indosso il vestituccio grigio liso di quando l'avevano portata da noi, e in mano la valigetta con le sue poche cose. E senza suo figlio. Lo aveva abbandonato dopotutto. Quando arrivai, avevano già disposto il trasferimento del bambino all'orfanotrofio, quindi non rividi più neanche lui.  
Non potei fare a meno di sentirmi vagamente delusa. Avrei voluto… cosa? Dirle addio? Magari provvedere io stessa ai documenti per il bambino, forse cercare di assicurarmi che sarebbe stato ben trattato? E in che modo avrei potuto farlo? Non ero nessuno di importante… e dovevamo occuparci ogni giorno di salvare e indirizzare tante di quelle vite. Mi era forse saltata in mente per un attimo l'idea di adottarlo io stessa? Che sciocchezza. E comunque, alla fine… nonostante tutte le belle parole… sua madre non si era dimostrata migliore di tante altre che avevano preferito cercare di rifarsi una vita dimenticando ciò che avevano messo al mondo.  
Ma forse non era quello il motivo. Forse… aveva pensato di aver già adempiuto al suo compito… di non poter fare più nulla per lui… e di doversi fare da parte, adesso. Almeno fino a quando…  
Che sciocchezze, pensai. Meglio togliersele dalla testa.  
Se solo avessi potuto essere sicura che quel bambino se la sarebbe cavata. Ma _doveva_ … non è vero? Un _angelo_ si sarebbe preso cura di lui… lei aveva detto così. Fino a quando non fosse stato il momento.  
Pregai che lo incontrasse davvero… che lo incontrasse presto.

E questo è quel che è successo. Sono trascorsi tantissimi anni… il mondo è cambiato… mi sono fatta una famiglia, ho cresciuto dei figli, e poi dei nipoti… ho visto cose che neanche mi sarei immaginata, treni rapidissimi, astronavi, computer che permettono di sapere ogni cosa e parlare con chiunque in ogni angolo del mondo… ed ora ormai sono al termine della mia vita…  
E ho visto il mio paese rimettersi in piedi spinto dalla voglia di rivincita, e superare i nostri vecchi nemici diventati alleati, nonostante tutti gli ostacoli che ci avevano posto davanti… proprio come aveva detto l'uomo di… di quella storia… Siamo diventati di nuovo dominatori, stavolta in campo economico… abbiamo potuto dettare le nostre condizioni e diffondere i nostri prodotti, anche la nostra cultura, in tutto il mondo.  
Il tempo è passato… ma forse… forse è vero che l'uomo, per quel che conta, non è davvero cresciuto.  
Ci sono guerre un po' da ogni parte del mondo, scatenate dalla povertà e dall'ingiustizia… e fomentate dagli stessi che quell'ingiustizia hanno creato, dagli interessi commerciali che ci guadagnano anche nel conflitto… C'è gente che fugge dal pericolo e dalla miseria, chiedendo aiuto a ricchi che li rifiutano con disgusto e piangono di dover spendere pochi centesimi al giorno per aiutarli. Il razzismo esiste ancora… i nostri uomini d'affari sfruttano gli operai e distruggono la natura all'estero, trattano con arroganza gli stranieri, vantandosi della loro ricchezza… dimenticando, o forse credendo di vendicarsi, di quando ad essere guardati dall'alto in basso eravamo noi.  
E le unioni interrazziali sono aumentate… ma malgrado tutto, non sono viste poi molto meglio da tanta gente… e così i figli che ne nascono.  
Abbiamo ancora tanta strada da fare, come genere umano… ma mi chiedo… se ci resti abbastanza tempo per farla.  
L'inquinamento non accenna a diminuire… le foreste vengono distrutte per far posto a campi e pascoli… i fumi delle fabbriche causano il riscaldamento del pianeta, e con esso uragani, cicloni… Solo pochi mesi fa, quel disastro, l'inondazione… se fossi cristiana, direi quasi che stia per arrivare la fine del mondo. Cosa potrebbe… come potremmo… scongiurarla?  
Ma sto divagando… perdona i vaneggiamenti di una vecchia, ragazzo… a te interessa quella… _quella cosa_ , vero?  
Certo che ce l'ho ancora. È in quella scatola per documenti sul tavolo… sì, sì, aprila pure. Io comunque non riesco più nemmeno a fare piccoli sforzi come questi. Per fortuna la mia pronipote più grande passa tutti i giorni per qualche ora a prendersi cura di me.  
È quello che stavi cercando, giusto? Quello di cui mi hai chiesto. Quel foglietto. La mia memoria non è più come una volta… ma ricordo ancora perfettamente ciò che c'è scritto. Così come il viso di quella donna, ed ogni parola che mi disse. Per tutti questi anni, non sono mai riuscita a togliermeli dalla mente. Alla fine, forse c'era qualcosa di vero nella sua storia… si può dire che sia stata… profetica, non è così?  
Mi chiedo se sia ancora viva… se si sia tenuta in disparte in tutti questi anni, osservando, magari seguendo gli eventi, in attesa del momento… ah, ma certo, ormai dovrebbe essere anche più vecchia di me. A meno che il padre di suo figlio non abbia pensato anche a questo… ma sto farneticando. Si direbbe quasi che abbia un po' cominciato a crederci anch'io…  
E tu, perché sei tanto interessato a una vecchia storia del genere? Anch'io non l'ho mai raccontata a nessuno, sai? Temevo che mi avrebbero riso dietro. Ma come disse lei… è bello potersi confidare almeno con una persona, prima di dover lasciare questo mondo…  
Però… come l'hai saputo? Chi ti ha mandato da me? Ti hanno parlato di me all'ospedale? E come mai facevi ricerche su di lei?… Per un giornale?… E perché mai un giornale dovrebbe…  
Sai… hai davvero dei _bellissimi capelli_ , ragazzo.  
Mi ricordi quasi… ma certo, non può essere. Lei disse che forse un giorno… ma quel neonato ormai dovrebbe avere più di sessant'anni. Sei forse suo… suo figlio? O suo nipote? Oppure…  
A ogni modo… spero… spero di esserti stata d'aiuto. Spero che tu abbia trovato quel che cercavi. O che lo troverai.  
Se tu… se tu dovessi incontrarla… potresti dirle… che mi dispiace? Che vorrei essermi comportata meglio, tanto tempo fa? Di tante cose che pensavo, che ho detto quand'ero ragazza… ora mi vergogno… e mi sono sempre ripetuta che se l'avessi rivista…  
…Certo. Capisco. Non ti trattengo.  
Penso… penso che tu abbia qualcosa di _molto importante_ da fare, non è vero?  
No, non ringraziarmi. Ho fatto solo il mio dovere.  
Magari… se quando _avrai finito_ io ci sarò ancora… potresti tornare a trovarmi? Per raccontarmi… la _fine_ della storia? A questo punto… vorrei davvero conoscerla.  
Addio, ragazzo. Vai per la tua strada. Ce la farai sicuramente. _Lei…_ lei era sicura che ce l'avresti fatta.  
Dio ti benedica.

 _«Se non fossimo intervenuti… i deboli umani sarebbero di certo periti. Ecco perché noi, come membri del Comitato per la Protezione delle Specie della Federazione Galattica… abbiamo fatto sì che questa giovane donna… mettesse al mondo un ragazzo dotato di poteri speciali. E un giorno... quando l'umanità sarà sull'orlo della distruzione… ritorneremo»._  
 _«Mi chiedo quanto tempo passerà…»_  
 _«Chissà…»_  
 _Questa è la Terra di prima che passassero gli innumerevoli anni, la Terra di un lontano passato… un ragazzo pallido, solitario, dai poteri speciali nacque… per illuminare la terra con la sua offerta di fuoco. Questo stesso fuoco che aiuterà la razza umana a restare in vita sarà infine usato come forza di distruzione per annientarla…_  
 _Quando ciò accadrà, le forze dell'universo torneranno ad offrirci la salvezza?_  
 _O forse…_  
–Shotaro Ishinomori, «Mutant Sabu», vol. 3

 **L'Inizio**


End file.
